A Gramzy Christmas
by peppermint.candies
Summary: Skye wasn't sure what made Gramzy stay through New Years or how they even managed to agree to housing them for the week after Christmas. (Prompt: AU, Ward's parents/relatives visit and Skye and Ward have to pretend to be a couple.)
1. Chapter 1

**So I'd just like to mention that this is kinda just like a prequel-chapter to the actual story thing... and that it really has nothing to do with Christmas it's just what I called it and tag the posts with on tumblr... :3**

**Also yes this is in fact my story. I wrote and posted it on tumblr for a prompt and I'm just now getting around to posting shit on fanfic and Ao3(which will be later this week...).**

**I have to say the hardest part of this entire thing it coming up with names for them... They don't really ever have titles when I post on tumblr... or summaries... So that's gonna be a fun challenge on myself.**

**Small warning that this doesn't have a lot of what I think would be M-rated materials... But to be on the safe side because there is some foul language and some very uh... almost smut...**

* * *

"Shit Fuck Damn." He muttered glancing at his phone. He frowned for a second before looking around the room. It lacked the Christmas spirit aside from the pitiful sight of the little Christmas tree he owned. He could hear his flat mate in the kitchen laughing quietly before she appeared in the doorway.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" She asked with a smile. "The girl from work text you again?" She teased knowing how he tried his best to avoid the women at his job.

"No." Ward snapped before groaning and tipping his head back. "Fuck." He sighed. "My brother just texted that he and my grandmother are coming for Christmas…"

"Awe! You're Gramzy?"

"What?!" Ward said whipping his head back down to look at her. His eyes wide in surprise on how she knew that he called his grandmother Gramzy startled him.

"You talk a lot when you are drunk… And before you say you don't get drunk Thanksgiving you were either drunk or just in a really talkative mood that you can't remember…"

"Shit."

"Don't worry… I think it's cute… I never got to know my family…" She mumbles quietly but shrugs. "So… If they are coming we are gonna need to do something about the lack of decorations…"

"What?"

"You spoke of Christmas with your grandmother…"

* * *

Ward glared at the back of her head as she picked up all sorts of Christmas items and dropped them in the cart. "I can take care of tree decorations… Ooh… We need a tree… That little plastic thing you call a tree is a twig that is losing its needles." She says rolling her eyes. Pulling him along to the section of Christmas trees. "Pick one." She says pointing to the selection.

He couldn't help but to roll his eyes as she started to check out trees off to the side. "This one will work…"

"To tall…" She replied with a smile. "We live in an apartment not a house with high ceilings…"

"Fine this one?"

"It can work." She smiles. "Now… we just have to get it home." She grins at him. This time he really does groan out loud and roll his eyes as a couple of elderly ladies point and smile towards them.

"You know you are gonna have to give your room up right?" He asks as she sits at the table stringing paper snowflakes. He glances at the bare tree and then back at the snow flakes.

"Yeah… She'll also probably assume we're dating…"

"What?"

"Really? I saw those ladies at the store… They thought we were dating and we were a cute couple…"

* * *

By the time he goes to bed that night the living room still looks the same aside from the tree in the corner close to the window. He frowns at it before he shuts his door. He's really not feeling Christmas this year. He hasn't felt in several years not since his ex walked out on him on Christmas it's really just something he dreads every year because many years before that his parents walked out on his baby brother and him.

Frustrated he falls asleep and doesn't have any clue that this was when Skye really gets to work. It's no surprise that she stays up later than him. She's informed him that she's an insomniac and can run off a few hours of sleep before really even winding down.

So she starts her decorating process by cleaning up the entire living room dusting the entire room because she's been sticking her hand in at least a years' worth of dust every day since she's moved in. Opening a window to let the night breeze in and help vent the dust she hums softly as she continues.

By the time Ward wakes up the next morning he notes the slight chill in the air and the fact that it smells like the ocean in his apartment. Confused on why he's out his bedroom door to find the window still wide open from last night and Skye curled up on the couch sleeping peacefully. He also realizes that not only is she asleep but the entire apartment suddenly has transformed into a little Christmas wonderland really.

He looks around and finds that there is great detail to everything. Even the Christmas tree where the star he picked out sitting next to it waiting to be put on top. "I figured you'd want to do it…" Skye mumbles from behind him.

"It's very…" He says quietly looking around again and he's not quite sure what to say but he can see the nervousness in her eyes and smiles. "Cozy." He finally decides on what to say.

The smile she gives him is something he suddenly wishes he'll see again because it makes her look pretty. Not that she already wasn't but her smile made him want to smile too.

* * *

"You're gonna have to move your stuff to my room for the time that they are here… My Gran…"

"Gramzy."

"Right she'll probably want to take your room and she'll probably think we're dating or something." Ward explained looking nervous. "And my brother will want the couch…"

"So… I'll sleep in your room… I mean it'll be easier to sell the whole dating thing… I'll just take the floor or whatever…" She shrugged with a smile.

Ward thought for a second and nodded. "I can take the floor."

"Don't be a hero… I can sleep on the floor. I'm use to it." Skye shrugged as she nudged the star towards him. "Gonna put that up?" She adds changing the subject.

"Bu-"

"Are you going to put the star up or not?""

"Yeah fine whatever."

* * *

Two days before Christmas Gramzy and Ward's brother showed up. Skye felt awkward for opening the door to find them standing there. Holding a towel to her she looked confused until she muttered he forgot to tell her when they were coming. "I'm sorry…" She said awkwardly.

"Uhh… Is this the right place?"

"You looking for Grant?" Skye asked holding her towel close to her. "You're in the right place… He just went to go grab some food. Come in I'll get changed and give him a call." Skye smiled slowly ushering them in. Heading for her room before changing paths and headed to Ward's where she had slept the night before on the floor because she refused his offer for the bed again.

Tossing the towel as she entered his bathroom she quickly changed into her own undergarments and jeans until she decided to pull one of Ward's college shirts over her head.

"Alright, Sorry about that… Hi." She says opening the bedroom door.

* * *

She gave him a look as he opened the door with a handful of bags. "Why didn't you tell me they were coming today?" She hisses under her breath giving him a light hearted glare. "I opened the door in a towel!"

"Sorry." Ward muttered before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "Hi Gramzy, Jake." He added as he shifted awkwardly under their gaze. "I guess you've already met Skye…"

"Yes dear we've met Skye…"

"Why didn't you say you had a hot girlfriend?" Jake grinned. Skye couldn't help but blush and shake her head. She glances back up at Ward who has finally realized she's wearing his shirt.

"Pretty girl could you be a dear and get me a glass of water?" Gramzy asked with a smile. Skye nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. When she was gone Gramzy turned to Ward. "I don't like her." She said quietly to him and Ward could feel his heart stop. He couldn't exactly kick her out on the streets she had nowhere to go.

"Oh…" Ward mumbled looking down. He didn't know what he was going to do about getting Gramzy to like Skye because if Gramzy didn't like someone she didn't like someone.

"However since its Christmas I'll be nice."

* * *

Skye had to pretend she never heard what Gramzy said as she brought a glass filled with water out. "Here you are…" She said handing the glass to Gramzy then turning to Jake."Uhm… I didn't know if you wanted anything so I didn't bring anything else out."

"It's cool." Jake shrugged. "So… how long have you two been together?"

"Six months." Skye said automatically not giving Ward a chance to speak. "I left my old place because it was too far from work…" She shrugged. "Plus my old roommate was a jerk and he had a spare room at the time…"

Ward blinked and stared at Skye in awe as she easily acted as if she'd really been living with him for nearly six months. She smiled before taking a seat next to him and resting her head against his arm. "Oh… So… What do you do?"

"Computer programming and reprogramming… Is this gonna be twenty question all night?"

"Probably…"

"Cool."

* * *

As dinner approached Skye slowly disappeared into the kitchen without them really realizing it until the smell of food suddenly caught their attention. She smiled as she watched the three sit and talk close to the Christmas tree before clearing her throat. "Uh… I don't want to interrupt you guys but dinner is ready." She said with a small smile before turning back into the kitchen.

Ward stood up first surprised the smell of food and how good it smelled. He'd only known for her to cook mac and cheese from a box but whatever was now sitting on his table smelled much more like a dinner meant for family than Mac and Cheese.

"You make all of this?" Jake asked as he helped Gramzy up and over to the table.

"Uh… Yeah… It's actually not as much as I usually make…" Skye smiled.

"Usually make?" Ward asked.

"Before you and after the whole ex-roommate thing I'd go back to the Home for Christmas and help the Sister's cook…" Skye explained quietly not catching his eye but smiled briefly as Ward reached out and squeezed her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye wasn't sure what made Gramzy stay through New Years or how they even managed to agree to housing them for the week after Christmas. Smiling as she snuck in later into the night getting caught by Jake who rolled his eyes and sat up. "You aren't exactly the quietest person on the planet."

"I know… Sorry." Skye said slipping her shoes off as she locked the door. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"Nah… I was talking to someone… What were you doing out this late anyways?" Jake asked as he swung his legs out to stand up. Ignoring the fact he'd slept shirtless like Grant.

"Work… I lock myself in my office and don't really emerge until the security guy comes by." Skye shrugs. "I'm gonna grab some food then head for bed…"

Jake nodded and followed her to the kitchen. "You really spend all night 'Working'" He asks with a grin. "Gramzy seems to think otherwise."

Skye raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Are you saying you think I sleep around?" She deadpan and watched as Jake's grin quirked for a moment. "For you information I don't sleep around. I certainly wouldn't do that to your brother."

Jake only shrugged as he grabbed a cup. "I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Night." Jake smirked as he got a drink and headed back for the couch.

* * *

"Coaster Jake." Skye called after him reminding him to use a coaster. A habit she picked up from her boss. Sighing as she reheated some Christmas leftovers she brought her plate into Grant's room with her. Avoiding the awkward tension between them she headed for her spot on the floor. "Hi…" She whispered glancing over the bed to find Grant's back facing her. "I'm sorry I'm late… Something happened a work and I had to stay."

"You could have called or texted…" Grant whispered back. Skye could tell by his tone he wasn't happy with her but at least relieved she was home. "I didn't know where you were."

"Work. I'm so sorry… Some idiot messed with a server and I had to fix it." She tried to explain. "I really wish I could have called or something but my boss was on my ass for being late this morning to begin with."

Grant rolled over and looked her over surprised to find the wrinkled shirt and weary looking Skye glancing back at him. "I'm sorry." She whispers again looking down at the plate in her hands. "I really was trying to get home as soon as I could… but the boss got onto me for being late and made me fix the server on top of my usual stuff." She says as she sagged forward as the entire day seems to finally hitting her.

"Go change." Grant said holding his hand out for the food. "You'll feel better to get out of those clothes."

Skye gave him a little smile before handing the plate over. Standing and dragging her feet across the carpet hoping Grant wouldn't tell her to pick her feet up for the billionth time. Finding the man in bed not saying a word as she crossed to the dresser where most of Grant's shirts were she pulled on out as she headed for the bathroom.

A yawn over taking her for a moment as she stopped to flick the light switch on. Not bothering to full close the door she pulled her shirt over her head. Letting Grant see her bare backside Skye didn't care much as she pulled his shirt over her head. Letting out a sigh of relief she pulled her pants off and stretched a little.

Leaving Grant turning away flustered at the sight of his roommate. "It's not like you've never seen a girl in her panties before." Skye says as she came back into the bedroom dropping her clothes into a pile by the door. Grant gave her a look and she grinned at him ignoring the fact she dropped her clothes somewhere other than his hamper. "I'll probably wear those again tomorrow." She shrugs.

"Skye."

"Grant."

* * *

He woke up to the sound of someone banging around in his kitchen at first thinking it was Skye before feeling a smaller arm wrapped around him tighten. "Make it stop." She whined from behind him. Her face buried in his back as he glanced at the time. "Please." She mumbled curling closer.

"You are going to have to let go then." He sighed not quite wanting to leave the warmth of his bed or the arms wrapped around him. Never much of one to be the little spoon in bed he found it oddly comforting to feel her close to him. Wondering at what time did she crawl into his bed and how long she may have actually been crawling into his bed she'd been doing.

"But you're warm." Skye whined. Her arms tightening around him. "And if you get up then you won't come back." She said quietly. Grant found it odd and adorable at the same time on how cuddly and clingy a sleepy Skye was. "Please don't go…"

"I'll come back." He said smiling as he felt her hands ball up into a fist. "I promise." He added in hopes of her releasing him from her hold. Smiling at he felt her arms slip away and rolled over to find her pouting at him she rolled away from him. Pulling the blankets back from him Skye squeaked loudly as the cool air hit her side. "Sorry." He mumbled leaning over to tuck it back under her.

"Uh-huh sure you were." She muttered rolling her eyes but smiling a little. "You'll come back…?"

"We'll cuddle all you want." Grant shrugged leaning over her and smiling down Skye grinned up at him and reached up. Pecking him on the lips Grant pulled himself away from her in surprise.

"Best roommate ever." She said quietly pretending she didn't feel a pang of rejection. Grant only nodded as he headed for the door. Sighing quietly and curling up under the blankets she pulled it up over her head and tried her best not to let the tears form.

* * *

Laughing at herself she sat up. Pulling her pajama bottoms she left on the floor on she scooped up her stuff off the floor. Running her hand through her hair as she glanced around looking at what was really hers and what wasn't. It hit her like a ton of bricks realizing she didn't really fit in like she'd had hoped. Spending Christmas with Grant and his family just opened her eyes to how broken she really was. She remembered she still had to face Gramzy again today and pretend she didn't know that underneath those glances of faux interest was just another judgment.

She didn't know how many more looks of disgust she could handle any longer. Pulling one of the few backpacks she still owned she packed as much as she could in. Listening to Grant snap at his younger brother for being so loud. Skye dug out her old tennis shoes and pulled them on. Stepping out into the living room purse in one hand backpack in the other. Grant and Jake stopped their fight and stared as she walked across the living room towards the front door.

Dropping her bags she turned back at stared at them feeling the tears actually starting to well up she could make out the blurry form of Grant coming up to her. "Hey… What's wrong?" He asked quietly look at her in concern.

He didn't expect her to react this way after promising to come back to cuddle with her. He knew there was some more than friendship happening between them and he was afraid to define it but her bags could only mean one thing.

"I… I think I should go for a couple days…" Skye said smiling up at him. "Clear my head…" She adds wiping away a tear.

"Skye… What's going on?" Grant asked searching her face for some sort of answer. She smiled at him again and shook her head. Biting her lip she glanced behind him to his younger brother and now grandmother who was coming for her morning tea.

"I'm not stupid." She starts but doesn't go any further as she tries to come up with the right words. She can see Grant trying to say something in return but she shakes her head again finally figure out what to say. "I'm not stupid… I heard what Gramzy said about me at Christmas… I got accused of sleeping around last night by your brother… and we've been distance for a little while… I need to clear my head." She explains. "I swear I'm not trying to be dramatic or anything… Just this morning waking up I realized how much I need to evaluate this before I get involved like this again. I can't do what happened before again."

"Skye…" Grant said reaching out only to be pushed away. He was surprised in her admission to hearing Gramzy say she didn't like her and the claims Gramzy had been feeding him all night. Knowing Skye wouldn't do something like that he reached out again this time cradling her cheek. "Okay." He mumbled. "Whatever you need." He said before pulling her into a hug. "Whatever you need to do Skye."

Raised an eyebrow and snorted on her way to the kitchen. "Of course she doesn't want to start drama." She muttered to Jake who stood still stunned on Skye's sudden leaving.

"I… I also wanted to give you guys some time together… I feel like I'm intruding all the time and the looks Gramzy gives me…" Skye whispers to Grant before pulling away. "I'll text you or something when I get to Jems."


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't help but feel a little less excited to come home to his apartment knowing she wasn't there. Getting texted about an hour after she left letting him know she was fine really meant everything to him. The phone call from Jemma Simmons at work however didn't. Listening to the English woman demand why Skye showed up practically dry heaving on her door step at like six in the morning.

"I don't know… She was fine when we went to bed last night then outta no where she decided to leave. I wish I knew what was going on." Grant explained as he clocked out for the day. "Look if I figure what's going on because apparently my grandmother and brother haven't been as nice as I thought to her."

It seemed to ease the woman as she hung up on him. He always found it funny that if Jemma got her answers and didn't need to speak with you anymore there was no such thing as good bye with her just hanging up seem to suffice for her.

Letting it go Grant tried to focus on what Skye could have possible been upset about that morning. He briefly wondered if what she had said about Gramzy and Jake was true. Making his way home he stopped when he got into the door. "She heard Gramzy?" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Opening the door to his apartment he finds Gramzy and Jake pulling Skye's decorations down and the few photos she left off his mantel. "Hey…" He said looking at them surprised. "What are you guys doing?"

"Cleaning up… Your girlfriend left you." Gramzy said so casually Grant was surprised by her words. "You shouldn't have to keep staring at reminders of her if she's not coming back."

"Gramzy… She's just struggling with the change of relationship. The guy she was with before was a jerk." Grant explained. He recalled Skye telling him all about it the night after Christmas about her boyfriend before him.

The story was hard to listen to then when she changed in the bathroom with the door open he was surprised to see all the scars and understood why she was so scared to let anyone see below her towel. He was actually surprised she trusted him enough to change without closing the door.

"Either way you shouldn't have to deal with the grief of looking at her." Gramzy says with a gentle smile and Grant can't help but feel like it was fake. He frowns as he realizes just how much stuff they've pulled off and away. He had actually gotten use to Skye being in his space and come to find the places where things were missing weird and bare.

"Gramzy… Why didn't you like Skye?"

"She looked like she was to high maintenance besides you want a good girl you can settle with and will stay at home." Gramzy smiles up at him. He can see her good intentions but it's kind of hurtful she'd push away the only girl he'd actually come to care for more than as a friend. "Especially after the whole Lizzie thing."

"Gramzy." Grant sighed and shook his head. "I don't mind that Skye works. She's great at her job and I wouldn't want her to stay home and be bored to death. She's nothing like Lizzie." Grant explained. He couldn't help but feel like his grandmother purposely drove Skye away after thinking about it. She had told him she heard Gramzy say she didn't like Skye and the look in her eyes when he follower her out to her van. He'd seen that look before. The heartbroken look he'd worn for many months after Lizzie.

He sighed and picked up one of the pictures Gramzy took down. "Leave it please… I still need to talk to her." Grant said quietly glancing at one of the few pictures they were in together. It had been at a bar right after she'd moved in where they were still kinda feeling out how their friendship might be. But it was a nice picture she was grinning ear to ear and he could see the smile had reached her eyes.

* * *

He remember that night too because it was the first night he'd gotten her to smile because of a stupid joke he said. He could remember he was trying really hard to keep her attention and not seem like a tool. Because he wasn't just some tool he was just as complex as she was. Smiling briefly as he put the picture back up on the mantel he turned to his brother and raised an eyebrow. "You accused her of sleeping around?"

"She was coming home late."

"Her boss was on her for being late because she was taking care of you guys. I didn't have a clue she'd been making you guys breakfast and stuff. I've never seen her cook so much. She grew up in an orphanage. She's been in two other relationships outside of ours and they both were abusive. How can I prove to her not all men are stupid jerks who just will hurt her. She nearly freaked out the first night you guys were here. It's the first time she actually stayed in my room. I'd told her she was welcome to the guest room when she moved in. I didn't want her to feel pressured by anything."

Jake and Gramzy looked at him surprised as he explained running a hand through his hair. "She just wanted you guys to like her and that alone is a lot to say. When I told her at the beginning she had went out and bought all the Christmas decoration. Hell she made me go to the store for Christmas dinner which I didn't realize she'd cook on her own." Grant explained realizing how deeply he cared for her as he defended her from his family. Gramzy only frowned at him and shook her head before taking a seat waiting to see if Grant's rant was over.

"But bro… She was late three nights in a row. Coming home well past midnight." Jake said trying to justify his actions towards Skye.

"She's also got a job and a boss who was on her ass for staying long enough to cook you breakfast without once telling you she was late for work right?" Grant snapped back. "She stayed late last night to fix a server. It was the first night she didn't text or call me back because she had to finish it. She told me how sorry she was and how she'd call or text if she could."


	4. Chapter 4

It was another three days before he actually heard from Skye. Well actually he was the one who contacted her to begin with after his rant to his brother and Gramzy. Frowning as he didn't get an answer until three days after he called was really starting to wear on him. Sighing he couldn't help but be surprised as he found her sitting on the couch in his apartment staring into the kitchen.

"They haven't came out of there since I got here…" She mumbles before peaking up at him. He can't help but think about how pretty she looks with her hair down around her shoulders and he's pretty sure that's she is wearing his shirt but he couldn't find it in him to want it back. "Hey…" She smiles up at him.

She doesn't quite expect him to pull her up into a hug but she goes along with it and smiles. Wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him hold her close to him. "I… I thought you were gonna leave for good." He mumbles into her hair pressing little kisses to her hair.

* * *

She was surprised on how much emotion he had as he held her as close to him as he could. Pulling back far enough to see just how worried he looked and how terrified she was going to leave again Skye couldn't put into words the feelings she felt. "I thought about it…" She whispers looking up at him a small smile gracing her lips before she continues. "Then I thought about how right everything felt even with Gramzy and Jake being here and not approving me…" She says quietly.

Grant smiled softly before leaning down and kissing her. He hadn't expected for her to respond right away or even trust him enough to run his hand up her side and into her hair. "I want you to stay here…" He whispered in between kisses. "with me."

Skye smiled up at him pulling away long enough to glance over his shoulder and into the kitchen. She could see Jake leaning against the fridge with a thumbs up sign as he glanced back at Gramzy who frowned still but it didn't look as disapproving as it had when she had left. Reaching up and pulling Grant's hand out of her hair she watched as his face dropped and looked at her afraid she'd leave again.

Pulling him towards his room she peaked back over Grant's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Jake who grinned and shook his head before herding Gramzy out of the kitchen and towards the door. "Gramz lets go take a walk… We've been cooped up for too long. Plus I'm sure Grant and Skye have some stuff to talk about." Jake said loudly not hiding the smirk as he passed his older brother.

* * *

Grant blinked at stared the door as Jake shut it behind him. "What?" He mumbled out loud confused. "Skye?"

She couldn't help but laugh as she watched him look around helplessly confused suddenly. "For a guy who just pretty much made out with his fake girlfriend and told her the he wants her to stay for with him. You can't seem to read between the lines." She laughs and pulls him towards his room.

"Skye… Wait…" Grant said quietly stopping her from pulling him towards his room any further. "I didn't say those things to get them to leave…" He says pulling her closer. "I really want you to stay here with me…" He says quietly.

Grant can feel her deflate against him and he wants to kinda kick himself for breaking her heart a little. He frowns and shakes his head.

"Did you say it to get them off your back?" Skye asked quietly looking at his chest. Trying to shrink away from him. "Or did you say it to get me to stay."

"No… I didn't want you wanna think I said it so you'd sleep with me." Grant says quietly. He reached up to smooth back some of her hair giving her a gentle smile. "I want you to stay here with me however you feel comfortable"

It took her a few moments but she looked at him blinking realizing what he was saying. Then she smiled and reached up pulling him down to kiss him again. She couldn't help the feeling of giddiness as she realized he wasn't trying to say no but that he didn't want to pressure her into something.

He paid attention to what she had told him Christmas night. So she grabbed his arm with her free hand. Pulling again she pulled him towards his bedroom. "I know…" She said quietly. "I want this." She adds with a smile pulling him through the threshold of the bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

She curled comfortably next to him as they cooled off. Content in their own little world for the time being she faintly wondered how she'd gone living with him for as long as she did without ever getting to where they were now. Then she feels something get draped over her and she glances up to see Grant has a content look as he throws the blankets over them.

"I don't plan on leaving this bed until tomorrow." He mumbles quietly kissing her temple and smiling as he snakes an arm under her. Skye can't find any reason not to other than maybe they might want to let his family back in a little later but she keeps it to herself.

"Really?" She asks smiling as she props herself up on his chest smiling up at him. She wonders for a brief moment if this is what true love is like. So she can't help her urge to lean down and kiss him again. Not that he's complaining because he doesn't think he'd ever get use to the feeling of kissing her more than for show. But he likes running a hand through her hair while she's laying over top of him with nothing between them. There is something about how she let him see her, all of her than leaves him excited and wanting to give her more of himself.

* * *

It's comforting really so pulling away from her kisses he nods but can't hid the smirk as he thinks about his grandmother and brother. "Yeah really. Gramzy and Jake are gonna have to find somewhere else to stay." He mumbles kissing her again.

Skye couldn't help the giggles against his lips smiling as she thought of how dorky he really was. She found it weird but refreshing to find someone just as dorky as her. Smiling she laid her head down on his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "We should let them in… I think Jake was only going for a walk long enough to let us have our moment…" She mumbles as she listened to Grant's heartbeat. The gentle thudding was starting to put her to sleep as she curled closer to him. An arm around his stomach and the other curl just under his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Grant asked again.

"Yeah…" Skye mumbled sleepily giving into sleep moments later.

* * *

By the time Skye woke up again she was alone and kind of cold but dressed sort of. She was wearing Grant's shirt from earlier and she found a clean pair of his boxers at the end of the bed. Yawning she sat up and glanced around realizing it was nearly ten thirty and there was talking out in the living room Skye pulled the boxers on and buttoned up his shirt.

Opening his bedroom door she didn't exactly expect to find them sitting all together staring at her. She blinked and frowned before walking towards Grant. Curling into his side on the couch sounded like the best thing she'd even thought up as she stumbled over to him. "Hi…" She mumbled as she plopped down next to him.

"You look like hell." Jake laughed.

"I kinda feel like hell…" Skye shrugged before dropping her head on Grant's shoulder. "You are really warm…" She added as she cuddled into his side. Grant grinned and pressed a kiss to her head. "Thank you for the shirt."

He grinned as he wrapped is arm around her and leaned back. "I'm glad." He says softly kissing her temple. "I kinda went off about your past to them… I didn't mean to…" He adds quietly looking at her guilty. Skye shrugged. "You okay?"

Skye nodded and smiled. "Still sleepy… I just came to seek warmth and probably fall back to sleep…"

Jake laughed and shook his head. "You couldn't have stayed warm in his bed?"

"He wasn't in it…" Skye argued and wrapped her arm around him. "Besides I was curious on what was going on." She added with a faint smile. "Sounded like stories of when you guys were little."

"They were." Gramzy nodded. Skye sighs softly and turned her face away from them not letting them see the frown the formed. She could still hear it Gramzy's voice that she didn't particularly care for Skye still. "What about you sweetie what kind of stories do you have from your childhood?" She asked with a smile.

Skye frowned for a second and looked at the floor for a second. She thinks for a few moments before letting a small smile slip and she glances up. She can see Jake's face and the frown that is forming over his grandmother's question.


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't help but roll her eyes over her glass of wine as she listened to Gramzy tell another story about how she'd spent her time a home while her husband did all the work. Don't think Skye didn't ever think about wanting that kind of life.

After working so hard to get where she was in life and all the hardships she's had to face she would love more than anything to never work again. But that wasn't her. She'd go stir crazy within the first hour. Glancing over at Grant who sighed and squeezed her hand as they sat at the dinner table.

It was Gramzy and Jake's second to last night with them before they went back home. Feeling relieved that they'd be leaving for their flight out the morning of New Years Skye smiled at Grant and shrugged. She smiled when Gramzy looked over at her and nodded along pretending to have a clue to what she'd said.

* * *

Catching Jake checking his phone she kicked him under the table in reminder that Gramzy will take it from him. She'd learned earlier that week that Gramzy didn't tolerate the technology at the table. Grant grinned at his brother as he mouthed a curse and glared back at Skye who smiled and shrugged.

"So… What are you two gonna do once we're gone?" Jake asked with a smirk.

"Sleep…" Skye said with a yawn and a giggle. "Do you have any idea how weird it is to wake up to the sound of someone banging around in the kitchen or even waking up an hour earlier that I should so you cannot bang around the kitchen and be loud?"

Jake lets out a scandalized gasp and puts a hand on his chest. "But I thought you liked me."

"I do. I just don't enjoy waking up to the sound of someone breaking my coffee mugs and before you say anything I know they are mine because your brother would never use a girly glittery froufrou one like the one you broke this morning." She deadpanned glaring at him. The mug had been her favorite up until she found it in pieces on the counter.

Jake grinned and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure it was me though?" He smirked pretending he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"He was still asleep and unless you've learned how to throw your voice and make it sound like Gramzy's here you were the only one in the kitchen. Plus you make shitty coffee…" Skye shrugs glancing around the room. She pretended not to catch sight of her ex as he walked through the door. Unintentionally tensing up Grant glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. He looked concerned as Skye seemed to keep her eyes towards a couple walking towards them.

* * *

Not quite understanding Grant leaned over to ask her what was going on before the man stopped at their table. "Well well well… If it isn't the little miss." He says with a sick smile. The woman on his arm blinked at looked at Skye curious. "What are you doing here? I thought this place was to classy for sluts like you." The man sneered.

"Actually no." Jake said catching the entire table's attention. "This is a much classier place that you should be let into." He added with a smirk.

"Wasn't talking to you pretty boy."

"Jay…" Grant muttered quietly giving his brother a look. But it didn't do much for the tension to get overwhelmingly awkward.

"Miles." Skye says addressing the man as she stands up. Glaring at him and then glancing at the girl on his arm. She punches him in the face. Glaring now at him she doesn't back down from him as he turns back.

"If you think I'll bend over and let you beat me anymore forget it." She snaps and there is a new fire in her eyes. One that surprises the table. "I am done with you looming over my head and ruining my shit. Leave me the fuck alone. I'm sorry guys… I need some air."

The hostess looks alarmed as Skye huffs and pushes past them and towards the doors. Stepping out into the chilly air she takes a deep breath to calm the thoughts running through her mind.

Hearing the door open and then a warm jacket drape over her shoulders Skye glanced back to find Grant staring at her. She groaned quietly half expecting him to come yell at her for causing a scene and half expecting him to be disappointed in her for punching Miles.

Instead she doesn't expect him to pull her close and kiss her hard. Pulling away from him Skye wasn't quite sure what to make of the sudden kiss before she gave him a shy smile. "What was that for?" She whispered as Grant kissed her again.


End file.
